


Subzero

by a_miiraculer, clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Sharing Body Heat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir freezing their tails off during an unreasonably cold patrol and managing to flirt despite it, chattering teeth and all.





	Subzero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).



Now, Chat wasn't one to swear, but it was, no lie, _fucking freezing._

It was a normal patrol, sort of. He wasn't really used to jumping around the city with uncontrollably chattering teeth, and the snow was annoyingly slippery, but other than those _minor inconveniences_ it was perfectly normal! And more than that, he now had the _perfect line_ to seduce his lady with.

_I could warm you up._

It was _perfect._

He hadn't had a chance to use it just yet—she hadn't said a single word about being cold, even though her hands were shaking and her cheeks were bright red—but it was only a matter of ti—

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ladybug flub her landing, careening into a large snow drift that was gathering on a flat rooftop.

Smug anticipation dissipated into sharp worry, propelling him over to her side much quicker than he'd moved anywhere this winter season.

"My lady! Are you alright?"

She burst out of the drift in a shower of white, stumbling wildly on unsteady legs and right into his arms. Well. That was convenient.

Before he could say a word, her own arms clamped around his middle, shaking like a leaf.

_"Thank god you're warm—"_

Chat mentally stumbled. His chance had come sooner than he expected, but he wasn't about to let it slide. "...I could—"

"Warm me up," Ladybug ordered, the words still coherent despite the way her teeth were clacking together. "Please. I am _so cold."_

Chat shut his mouth with a faint _click._

Carefully, he pulled her deeper into the embrace.

He hadn't been expecting _that._

"You know..." he said slowly, tasting the words in his mouth before he spoke them. Just because she'd stolen his first line didn't mean he didn't have others. "I hear mouth-to-mouth works even better."

Ladybug snorted, her fingers curling into trembling fists against his ribcage. "I thought you were going to say something about skin-to-skin."

"Cold," said Chat by way of explanation. Taking off layers for _any_ purpose in this weather was straight-up unthinkable. The only part of him that wasn't half-frozen was the tiny little bubble of warmth trapped between their chests.

"Cold," Ladybug agreed, and that was that.

Or, well, Chat _thought_ that was that, letting himself relish in Ladybug's frosty embrace as the snow started back up around them, but apparently she had other ideas.

After a good twenty seconds, she said, "...Do you think it would work?"

"Would what work?"

"Mouth to mouth," said Ladybug, pulling back and glancing at his.

She said it so _casually_ , too.

"...Um," said Chat, voice cracking, once his soul had returned from orbit.

"I mean," said Ladybug, and he hadn't realized she could get closer until she was pressing her thighs together and lining up their calves, "it couldn't _hurt,_ could it?"

The smitten kitten in Chat said, _yes, this could hurt a lot,_ but his common sense said, "Your call."

Or maybe it was the other way around.

Either way, what was said was said, and he couldn't take it back now.

Ladybug stared at his mouth for a very small eternity, and then, with the air of someone about to drink a shot, she shrugged and cupped the back of his head. _"Allons-y!"_

Whatever effect it had on her, it sure worked in warming _Chat_ up. By the time they pulled apart, it felt like there was a furnace in his chest.

"Maybe we should... take a break from patrol," Ladybug suggested, whispery and rasping. "Go warm up more somewhere else."

She didn't look away from his mouth as she said it.

Chat, trembling from the inside out and not the _slightest_ bit cold anymore, fervently agreed.


End file.
